Fallout: New Vegas Ruf
Übersicht Der Ruf (engl. Reputation) in Fallout: New Vegas, ist ein Maß dafür, wie verschiedene Gruppierungen im Ödland den Spieler wahrnehmen. Es gibt in Fallout:New Vegas zwei getrennte Ruf-Kategorien, den positiven Ruhm (engl. fame) und die negative Verrufenheit (engl. infamy). Zu Beginn ist der Ruf bei allen betroffenen Gruppierungen Neutral. Die Kombination von Ruhm und Verrufenheit bestimmt dann den tatsächlichen Ruf bei den Gruppierungen. Der Ruf des Spielers bei den unterschiedlichen Gruppierungen ist weitgehend unabhängig voneinander und entscheidet darüber, wie deren Mitglieder mit dem Spieler umgehen. Gruppierungen mit Ruf und Ruf-Ränge Spielintern werden Ruhm und Verrufenheit durch zwei voneinander unabhängige Zahlenwerte repräsentiert. Je nach Gruppierung eine bestimmte Anzahl Punkte erforderlich, um einen bestimmten positiven oder negativen Rang zu erreichen. Die Zahlenwerte für die Ränge von Ruhm und Verrufenheit sind jeweils gleich. Bei folgenden Gruppen kann der Spielercharakter mit den angegebenen Werten den jeweiligen Ruf erlangen (gemischte Rufkombinationen haben noch eigene Bezeichnungen, siehe unten): Sowohl Ruf als auch Verrufenheit können ausschließlich anwachsen, aber (normalerweise) niemals abgebaut werden. Es gibt allerdings einmal im Spiel die Möglichkeit, den negativen Ruf bei RNK, Legion und in Freeside zurückzusetzen. Details dazu im Abschnitt Ruhm und Verrufenheit. Ruf beeinflussen Der Ruf bei einer der betroffenen Gruppierungen wird durch positive und negative Handlungen des Spielercharakters beeinflusst. Im Einzelnen sind dies: Ruhm: * Quests für die Gruppierung erfüllen * Bestimmte Dialogoptionen auswählen * Dem Hauptfeind Schaden zufügen (RNK und Caesar's Legion) Verrufenheit: * Quests für die Gruppierung scheitern lassen * Bestimmte Dialogoptionen auswählen * Dem Hauptfeind dienlich sein (RNK und Caesar's Legion) * Einer feindlichen Gruppierung dienlich sein * Mitgliedern der Gruppierung unmittelbar Schaden zufügen durch Einbruch, Diebstahl, Taschendiebstahl, Haus- oder Landfriedensbruch, Mord Durch das Tragen fraktionsbezogener Kleidung (nicht alle Gruppierungen haben diese) kann der eigentliche Ruf aber zeitweilig überdeckt werden, und durch einen temporären Ruf ersetzt werden. Gleichzeitig bewirkt das Tragen solcher Fraktionsausrüstung, dass dabei begangene negative Taten des Spielers ihm zumindest nicht in vollem Umfang zugerechnet werden. Alle Taten gegenüber einer bestimmten Fraktion, die eigentlich Verrufenheit zur Folge hätten, wie beispielsweise Einbruch, Diebstahl oder Mord, haben keine Folge für die Reputation bei dieser Gruppierung, wenn sie unbeobachtet geschehen, und zwar unabhängig von der getragenen Ausrüstung. Ein Angriff auf ein Mitglied einer Fraktion, der es nur verletzt, nicht aber tötet, führt übrigens nicht zu Verrufenheit, auch wenn er beobachtet wurde. Eine Ausnahme davon bilden ''gescriptete'' (festgelegte) Ereignisse, die (beispielsweise) für den Fortgang der Hauptgeschichte oder für eine bestimmte Quest wichtig sind. Dabei erlangter Ruf schlägt meist auf den realen Ruf durch, egal ob die ursächliche Tat versteckt und/oder verkleidet begangen worden ist. Das [[Fallout:New Vegas Karma|'Karma']] ist übrigens eine eigene, allgemeinere Art, den Charakter des Kuriers zu bewerten. Das Karma ist die Summe aller guten und bösen Taten des Spielercharakters (bzw. was das Spiel dafür ansieht) und hat mit dem Ruf direkt nichts zu tun. Ruf der Fraktionen untereinander Auch bestimmte Fraktionen haben einen gegenseitigen Ruf, der in bestimmten Fällen allerdings durch das Eingreifen des Spielers veränderbar ist. Beispielsweise sind die beiden Hauptfraktionen RNK und Caesar's Legion miteinander verfeindet (und bleiben dies auch). Dieser gegenseitige Fraktionsruf zeigt sich hauptsächlich darin, ob diese Gruppierungen feindselig aufeinander reagieren oder nicht. Für den Spielercharakter hat das einerseits eine Bedeutung, wenn er sich im Verlaufe des Spiels einer der beiden Hauptfraktionen anschließt oder auch nur annähert. Dies führt dazu, dass die jeweils andere Hauptfraktion dem Spieler mit zunehmender Feindseligkeit entgegentritt, bis hin zu Killerkommandos, die regelmäßig auftauchen, um den Kurier zu exekutieren. Der gegenseitige Ruf der Fraktionen bestimmt andererseits auch deren Verhalten, wenn der Spielercharakter sich mit Fraktionsausrüstung verkleidet. Hier eine Übersicht darüber, wie die Gruppierungen mit fraktionsbezogener Ausrüstung auf den verkleideten Spieler reagieren: (*nur Papa Khan und Regis reagieren auf RNK stets feindselig, alle Khane in Sichtweite dann ebenfalls) Ruhm und Verrufenheit Die nachfolgende Tabelle zeigt die Bezeichnungen der positiven und negativen Ruf-Ränge, die ein Spieler bei den betroffenen Gruppierungen haben kann. Diese Bezeichnungen erscheinen in der Rufliste im Pip Boy und bei den Ortsnamen auf der Weltkarte. Ausgewogene Ruf-Kombinationen werden blau, positive grün und negative rot angezeigt. Ruhm und Verrufenheit können in der Regel nur anwachsen, aber nicht wieder vermindert werden. Ein einmal erreichter (positiver und negativer) Rang bei einer Gruppe kann also normalerweise nicht wieder verringert werden. Auf die Tabelle bezogen bedeutet dies, dass der Ruf sich stets von oben nach unten (Verrufenheit) und von links nach rechts (Ruhm) entwickeln kann, nicht aber umgekehrt. Hat der Spielercharakter einmal den Ruf "Wildfang" bei einer bestimmten Gruppierung erreicht, ist daher (in Bezug auf diese Gruppierung) keine weitere Veränderung mehr möglich. Einige Ausnahmen davon werden nachfolgend erläutert. Einmaliges Zurücksetzen der Verrufenheit bei RNK und Legion Es gibt im gesamten Spiel die einmalige Gelegenheit, die Verrufenheit bei den beiden Hauptfraktionen RNK und Caesar's Legion auf Rang I (Neutral) zurückzusetzen (der bisher erlangte Ruhm bei den Hauptfraktionen bleibt dagegen unangetastet). Wenn der Kurier das erste Mal das Lucky 38 betreten hat und dann wieder verlässt (ein Gespräch mit Mr. House ist dafür nicht erforderlich), nähert sich ein Bote der RNK, der den Spieler zu einem Gespräch mit RNK-Botschafter Dennis Crocker einlädt. Geht der Spieler dorthin und dann auf das RNK-Angebot zur Zusammenarbeit ein, werden sofort alle bisherigen Missetaten gegen die RNK verziehen. Wenn der Kurier nach Abschluss der Quest Ring-a-Ding-Ding! das Tops verlässt, wird er von einem Legions-Boten angesprochen und bekommt ein Gesprächsangebot von Caesar; als ein Zeichen guten Willens werden augenblicklich alle Missetaten gegenüber der Legion verziehen (egal ob der Spieler Caesar aufsucht oder nicht). Einmaliges Zurücksetzen der Verrufenheit und Hochstufen des Ruhms in Freeside James Garret, Miteigentümer des Atomic Wrangler, kann gegen Bezahlung einmalig dafür sorgen, dass die Verrufenheit des Spielers in Freeside bis zu zwei Ränge zurückgesetzt wird. Außerdem kann er den Ruhm des Spielers in Freeside einmalig um bis zu zwei Ränge hochstufen. Je stärker die Veränderung, desto teurer dieser angebotene Service. Einmaliges Reduzieren von Ruhm in Freeside während der Quest Im Auftrag des Kings Im Verlaufe der genannten Quest kommt es zu einem Dialog mit Wayne, in dem der Spieler andeuten kann, Wayne könne Lügen. Dafür wird der Ruhm des Spielers in Freeside reduziert (muss nicht unbedingt zu einer Verringerung des Rangs führen). Eine lobende Dialogoption dagegen gewährt Ruhmpunkte. Zeitweiliges Zurücksetzen des gesamten Ruhms auf Rang I (Neutral) durch Fraktionsbekleidung Bestimmte Fraktionen haben fraktionsbezogene Bekleidungsstücke, die den kompletten Ruf zunächst auf Neutral zurücksetzen können, wenn der Spielercharakter sie trägt. Details dazu siehe den nachfolgenden Abschnitt. Fraktionsbezogene Bekleidung Einige Fraktionen im Ödland - RNK, Caesar's Legion, Stählerne Bruderschaft, Pulverbanditen, Großkhane und die Feinschmecker-Gesellschaft - haben besondere Bekleidung bzw. Rüstungen, die dem Spielercharakter erlauben, sozusagen als ein Mitglied dieser Fraktion aufzutreten. Diese Ausrüstungsgegenstände sind durch den jeweiligen Fraktionsnamen gekennzeichnet, also beispielsweise "RNK-Rüstung". Alle anderen Gruppierungen, bei denen man auch einen Ruf erlangen kann - Anhänger der Apokalypse, Rumser sowie die Ortschaften New Vegas Strip, Freeside, Goodsprings und Novac - haben keine fraktionsbezogene Bekleidung, und auf sie hat solche Bekleidung auch keinerlei Effekt. Jedes Anlegen irgendeiner fraktionsbezogenen Ausrüstung bewirkt, dass Ruhm und Verrufenheit bei allen genannten Gruppierungen mit Fraktionsausrüstung, unabhängig von den bisherigen Taten des Spielercharakters, zeitweilig auf Neutral gesetzt werden. Genauer gesagt werden sowohl Ruhm als auch Verrufenheit zeitweilig intern auf den Wert 0 gesetzt. Das Spiel gibt eine Meldung aus ("Sie sind jetzt als Mitglied der RNK gekleidet"), in der Ruf-Übersicht im Pip Boy werden diese Fraktionen ausgeblendet, und auf der Weltkarte werden alle betroffenen Fraktionsorte als "Neutral" gekennzeichnet. Die nicht betroffenen Orte werden weiterhin mit der tatsächlichen Rufbezeichnung angezeigt, und auch die Pip Boy-Anzeige ist bei diesen Fraktionen unverändert. Die Verkleidung bewirkt also, dass alle etwaigen Vorteile und vor allem alle Nachteile in Bezug auf die betroffenen Fraktionen zeitweise aufgehoben sind. Beispielsweise kann man sich zuvor feindseligen NPCs frei nähern, mit ihnen sprechen und z.B. sogar Quests von ihnen bekommen. Es wird aber nicht nur der Rufrang auf Neutral gesetzt, zusätzlich werden die Rufpunkte für manche Taten einem temporären Rufkonto gutgeschrieben. Sobald danach die Verkleidung wieder abgelegt wird, sind alle temporären Rufpunkte gelöscht, und das eigentliche, dauerhafte Rufkonto wird wieder aktiviert. Allerdings sind manche gescriptete (vorher festgelegte) Ereignisse im Spiel davon unbeeinflusst, und auch andere Missetaten wirken sich (teilweise) auf Ruhm und Verrufenheit aus. Beispiel für zeitweiligen Ruf Ausgangssituation: Man hat bei der RNK den Ruf Vergöttert erreicht und aktiviert jetzt ARCHIMEDES I und II (Quest: Dem Ingeniör ist nix zu schwör) in HELIOS-One. Dabei sterben alle Mitglieder der RNK auf dem Gelände von HELIOS-One. * Ohne Verkleidung würde diese Tat den Ruf bei der RNK zu Gutmütiger Gauner verändern. * Mit (beliebiger) Verkleidung wird der Ruf bei allen Fraktionen wie immer zuerst zu Neutral, nach der Tat bei der RNK zu Gemieden. * Sowohl verkleidet als auch unverkleidet steigt die Verrufenheit bei der RNK durch die Tat also um einen Rang, ohne den Ruhm anzutasten. * Nach dem Ausziehen der Verkleidung wird wieder der eigentliche Ruf bei der RNK angezeigt, also Gutmütiger Gauner. * Zieht man nun wieder irgendeine Verkleidung an, wird der zeitweilige Ruf bei allen Fraktionen (also auch RNK) wieder auf Neutral gesetzt, als wäre ARCHIMEDES nie aktiviert worden. Besonderheiten der Verkleidung Der Verkleidungs-Mechanismus hat einige Besonderheiten: * Bestimmte höherrangige Vertreter einer Fraktion, sowie Wachleute und Hunde durchschauen eine Verkleidung und greifen ggf. sofort an, sofern sie dem Spielercharakter feindselig gegenüber stehen. Alle im Umkreis befindlichen NPCs der gleichen Fraktion steigen darauf ein und werden ebenfalls feindselig. * Dieser Effekt funktioniert auch umgekehrt, wenn der Spielercharakter eine feindliche Fraktionsbekleidung trägt, eigentlich aber keinen negativen Ruf bei der begegneten Fraktion hat (Beispiel: Man begibt sich mit RNK-Rüstung in ein nicht-negatives Caesar's Legion-Lager). Die einfachen Mitglieder der Fraktion durchschauen die Verkleidung nicht und werden feindselig. Diejenigen Mitglieder der Fraktion, welche die Verkleidung durchschauen, sind zunächst nicht feindselig (können sogar angesprochen etc. werden), lassen sich aber anstecken. Feindseligkeit setzt sich also in jedem Fall durch. * Die Verkleidung schützt nicht vollständig vor dauerhafter Verrufenheit. Sicher schützen davor nur unbeobachtete Missetaten. Je mehr eine bestimmte Fraktion z.B. einen Angriff mit einer bestimmten Ausrüstung erwartet, desto weniger Verrufenheit wird erlangt. Ein Beispiel: RNK erwartet von einem mit Caesar's Legion-Rüstung Gekleideten eher Angriffe als von einem neutral gekleideten NPC, von diesem wiederum eher als von einem RNK-Gekleideten. Daraus folgt, dass der Spielercharakter bei Angriffen gegen die RNK am wenigsten Verrufenheit bekommt, wenn er mit Caesar's Legion-Rüstung gekleidet ist, mittelmäßig Verrufenheit, wenn er neutral gekleidet ist, und am meisten Verrufenheit, wenn er mit RNK-Ausrüstung ausgestattet ist. Das Gleiche gilt auch für andere Fraktionen. * Bei "harmloseren" Verbrechen (Diebstahl, Einbruch, Taschendiebstahl, Haus- oder Landfriedensbruch) scheint es keine Abstufung nach Fraktionsrüstungen zu geben, die erlangte Verrufenheit ist anscheinend immer gleich * Verkleidung scheint keinen Einfluss auf Ruhm zu haben, der Ruhm wird anscheinend immer dauerhaft vermerkt. * Wechselt man zu feindlicher Fraktionsausrüstung im nahen Umkreis von Mitgliedern einer Fraktion, werden diese feindselig und gehen zielstrebig auf den Spielercharakter los, häufig selbst wenn dieser im Schleichmodus und gut verborgen ist. Sie nehmen den Spielercharakter gelegentlich sogar durch Wände hindurch wahr. Der Feinschmecker-Glitch Die Fraktionskleidung der Feinschmecker-Gesellschaft - Feinschmecker-Gesellschaftskleidung und Maske der Feinschmecker-Gesellschaft - bringt einen sog. Glitch (einen ausnutzbaren Programmfehler) mit sich, der einen wesentlichen Teil des Ruf-Mechanismus aushebelt. Vermutlich beruht er darauf, dass diese Fraktionsbekleidung als Einzige aus zwei Gegenständen besteht. Der Glitch bewirkt, dass ein beliebig veränderter, eigentlich dauerhafter Ruf auf einen vorher fixierten dauerhaften Wert (am Anfang Neutral bzw. Verrufenheit=0 und Ruhm=0) zurückgesetzt wird, und zwar beliebig oft im Spiel (siehe das Beispiel weiter unten). Das ist ja regulär nur einmal pro Spiel bei RNK und Caesar's Legion (für die Verrufenheit) möglich. Der Glitch wirkt bei allen Fraktionen, die den Fraktionsbekleidungs-Mechanismus anwenden, und er wirkt auch bei geringen Rufwerten, die noch innerhalb des Neutral-Bereichs der jeweiligen Fraktion liegen. Weiterhin wirkt er auch auf gescripteten Ruf, der z.B. durch eine Quest erlangt wurde, und auch nach längerer Wartezeit und nach Schnellreisen. Der nachfolgende Ablauf aktiviert den Glitch, nachdem der Kurier eine Handlung begangen hat, die ihm dauerhaften Ruf einbringen würde, beispielsweise einen offenen Mord. Das Spiel gibt dabei eine entsprechende Meldung aus, ggf. ändert sich der angezeigte Rufstatus in der Pip Boy-Liste und auf der Weltkarte. # Beide genannten Fraktionskleidungsstücke der Feinschmecker-Gesellschaft werden angezogen. Die Reihenfolge ist egal. # Die Maske wird aus- und sofort wieder angezogen. Der Anzug bleibt währenddessen angezogen. Dieser Schritt setzt die internen Rufwerte für Ruhm und Verrufenheit unwiderruflich auf die vorherigen dauerhaft gespeicherten Werte zurück (anfangs 0/0). # Die beiden Kleidungsstücke können wieder ausgezogen werden, die Reihenfolge ist egal. Der einfachste Weg, den Glitch zu umgehen und den aktuellen Ruf unwiderruflich dauerhaft zu fixieren, ist es, eine beliebige fraktionsbezogene Rüstung/Kleidung (außer Feinschmecker-Gesellschaftskleidung) und die Feinschmecker-Maske anzuziehen, und dann beides wieder auszuziehen. Die Reihenfolge beim An- und Ausziehen ist egal. Ist ein Rufstatus erst einmal dauerhaft fixiert, funktioniert der Glitch bei neuen Rufzuteilungen zwar weiterhin. Die Rückstufung findet aber nicht mehr zwangsläufig auf den Rang Neutral statt, sondern stets auf den zuvor fixierten Rufstatus. Ein Beispiel: # man erhält positiven Ruf und steigt auf den Rang Beliebt # man fixiert den Ruf, indem man den Glitch umgeht und wie oben beschrieben Fraktionskleidung und Maske an- und auszieht # man erhält negativen Ruf und bekommt den Rang Lächelnder Unruhestifter # man löscht den neuen Ruf, indem man den Glitch wie oben beschrieben anwendet # man wird nicht auf Neutral, sondern auf Beliebt zurückgestuft Vorteile und Nachteile eines Rufs Viele Gruppierungen gewähren besondere Vor- oder Nachteile, wenn Ruhm und/oder Verrufenheit bestimmte Werte oder Ränge überschreiten. In vielen Fällen kann der Spielercharakter durch entsprechende fraktiongemäße Verkleidung negative Konsequenzen bei einer Fraktion abmildern oder sogar ganz vermeiden. Ruf durch besondere Ereignisse Mit besonderen Ereignissen sind in erster Linie Situationen im Spiel gemeint, die einer festgelegten Regie (sog. Scripts) folgen, insbesondere im Rahmen von Quests. Der Spieler hat vom Spiel vorgegebene Möglichkeiten, die er entweder durch besondere Dialogoptionen bei bestimmten NPCs oder durch bestimmte Handlungen vollziehen kann. Je nach Auswahl entwickelt sich das Spiel in bestimmter Weise weiter, und diese Auswahl bestimmt häufig auch den Ruhm und/oder die Verrufenheit, die der Spieler erlangt. Besonders bei den Hauptquests, in welche die beiden Hauptfraktionen RNK und Caesar's Legion verwickelt sind, kommt es oft vor, dass eine Entscheidung im Sinne der einen Hauptfraktion Ruhm bei dieser und Verrufenheit bei der anderen (und umgekehrt) einbringt. Da in den Ablauf der Hauptquest zusätzlich auch Mr. House und Ja-Sager involviert sind, werden die gegenseitigen Abhängigkeiten bei der Ruf-Vergabe mitunter ziemlich unübersichtlich. Ruhm kann der Spielercharakter vornehmlich durch das Erfüllen von Quests erhalten. Weniger offensichtlich ist häufig das Verdienen von Verrufenheit, auf die deshalb hier der Schwerpunkt liegt. * Wenn die Quest Vorsicht vor dem Zorn Caesars! scheitert, erhält man Verrufenheit bei der Legion und sie wird feindselig. Die Quest scheitert auch, wenn man ** Colonel Moore (Quest: Für die Republik, Teil 2) oder Mr. House (Quest: Der House gewinnt immer) mitteilt, sich um die Omertas gekümmert zu haben ** die beiden Quests Wild Card: Führungswechsel und Wild Card: Nebenwetten abschließt ** ausreichend Legion-Mitglieder tötet (dabei wird die Legion aber ohnehin feindselig) * Wenn die Quest Don't Tread on the Bear! scheitert, erhält man unterschiedlich viel Verrufenheit bei der RNK: ** Während der Quest Gebt Caesar, was des Caesars ist Caesar über die Feinschmecker-Gesellschaft berichten lässt die RNK feindselig werden ** Mit Mr. House oder Ja-Sager zusammenarbeiten gibt nur wenig Verrufenheit bei RNK und sie bleiben friedlich. Aber alle aktiven RNK-Quests scheitern augenblicklich und man kann keine weiteren Quests mehr von ihnen bekommen. * Die Quest Vor der eigenen Tür kehren abschließen gibt geringe (alleine weniger als ein Rang) Verrufenheit bei der Legion * Nach dem Abschluss der Quest Schweigen ist Gold auf Seiten Cachinos und dem Gespräch mit Caesar wird man gewarnt, dass weitere Verbrechen gegen die Legion mit dem Tode bestraft werden. Dieser Warn-Dialog kann ggf. durch andere Dialoge überschrieben werden, etwa nach dem Tod von Mr. House. * Abschluss von Neue Hoffnung für Forlorn Hope und O mein Papa mit Aufkündigung der Allianz zur Legion lässt die Legion feindselig werden * Abschluss von Es fährt ein Zug nach Nirgendwo auf Seiten der RNK lässt die Legion feindselig werden * Die Selbstzerstörungssequenz in Hidden Valley aktivieren gibt 100 Punkte Verrufenheit und lässt die Bruderschaft (einschließlich Veronica) feindselig werden * Das Archimedes-Waffensystem in HELIOS One während der Quest Dem Ingeniör ist nix zu schwör aktivieren und gegen die RNK-Truppen einsetzen gibt viele Punkte Verrufenheit (ein Rang höher) * Abschluss der Quest Schießerei in der Geisterstadt ergibt ausreichend Verrufenheit bei den Pulverbanditen, um einen dabei Rang zu steigen. Das Töten von Pulverbanditen dabei lässt die Verrufenheit weiter ansteigen. * Abschluss von Jenseits des Fleisches, indem man die Feinschmecker bei Heck Gunderson anschwärzt, ergibt Verrufenheit bei den Feinschmeckern * Marjorie von den Feinschmeckern sagen, dass man "auch Menschenfleisch isst" ergibt Verrufenheit bei den Feinschmeckern Scripted instances of town infamy include: * Lying to Lindsay about Mr. Cuddles results in Boomers infamy, regardless of whether you pass the Speech check. * Walking off during Pete's story in the Nellis Boomer Museum or condescendingly responding to his answers to your questions will result in Boomers infamy. * Completing Run Goodsprings Run will always lower your Reputation by one level in Goodsprings; killing townsfolk yourself results in further infamy. * Completing Beyond the Beef in a way which results in Heck Gunderson blockading food to the Strip will result in Strip infamy. Generally, this infamy would be garnered by tattling on the White Gloves and failing to pass the following Speech check. * Completing How Little We Know by siding with Big Sal will lower your Strip reputation by one level. Infos * If Boone or Arcade Gannon refuses to join the player as a companion due to positive reputation with Caesar's Legion, using the NCR armor as a disguise will change that reputation to neutral. This will open a new dialogue option that allows the player to recruit Boone or Arcade with a promise not to aid the Legion again. * Killing members of any faction from a state will not cause the player to gain infamy, though only if the weapon is silent and a one hit kill is achieved. However, the only way to kill a member of the Brotherhood of Steel without gaining infamy or negative Karma is to use the Mister Sandman perk while hidden, as the Brotherhood will always notice if you kill another member even when a silenced weapon is used while and is a one hit kill. Another way to kill the Brotherhood of Steel and avoid infamy (though Karma is lost, but can later be recovered) is to successfully reverse-pickpocket C-4 onto all the members and detonate while hidden. You will not gain infamy but the BoS will be hostile. You can avoid hostility from any surviving members by switching to faction armor. This will additionally allow you to remain in good graces with Veronica as a companion. * Wearing faction armor can be used to kill members of an opposing faction without gaining infamy with that faction. For example, if the player wears Legion armor and kills an NCR soldier, infamy will be gained, but will be reset to your prior reputation upon the removal of the disguise. * If you fast-travel away from a location where/when you're normally expected to receive scripted fame or infamy before the notification pops up (e.g. fast-traveling away from HELIOS One after activating ARCHIMEDES I before the notification of NCR infamy has time to pop up), you won't receive the boost/penalty until the next time you travel to that location. Die Symbole der vom Ruf betroffenen Gruppierungen FollowersApocalypseReputation.png|Anhänger der Apokalypse CaesarLegionReputation.png|Caesar's Legion WhiteGloveSociety.png|Feinschmecker-Gesellschaft FreesideReputation.png|Freeside GoodspringsReputation.png|Goodsprings GreatKhansNewVegas.png|Großkhane NewVegasReputation.png|New Vegas Strip NovacReputation.png|Novac PowderNewVegas.png|Pulverbanditen NCRReputation.png|RNK BoomersReputation.png|Rumser BrotherhoodOfSteelReputation.png|Stählerne Bruderschaft en:Fallout: New Vegas reputations ru:Репутация в Fallout: New Vegas uk:Репутація в Fallout: New Vegas Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Fraktionen